


A True Beast?

by amlovabledeathmo



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlovabledeathmo/pseuds/amlovabledeathmo
Summary: What if Belle was friends with Lefou, and what if she was just done with being afraid of others.  Also Gaston is not a good person, at all.





	1. Introduction/Background things

After her Maman died, Belle and her Papa moved around. They would settle for a while maybe a year before someone took sick and Papa insisted it was not safe and made them move again. It was not ideal since they had little money and moving about like that used whatever savings they had. Belle had learned to garden and care for chickens very early on. She couldn't remember a time when she wasn't harvesting seeds and making sure she had enough wooden cages for her ever growing flock, just in case the next move couldn't wait. Papa rather acted like the sicknesses were out to get her, were chasing her around France.   
By the time they arrived in Villeneuve they had few personal possessions beyond Phillipe, some seeds, and the chickens. They had two outfits each plus nightshirts and a few other necessities. Though they had many parts and pieces that Maurice used for making his inventions and music boxes.  
Belle felt that this was their last move, Papa's health was failing and they had barely enough to feed themselves, they simply could not afford to move again. Though she had to admit Villeneuve was so far her least favorite place. Within days of moving there they had found how ridiculous and backwards the whole town was in it's thinking. Women were not supposed to be more than maids and children factories. Even the men were only thought well of if they were big, muscly, loud, and skilled in violence and drinking.   
It took mere weeks for Belle to be labeled “funny” and Papa “loony”, it may have been more concerning if they lived in the town proper but they had been lucky enough to find a small house about a five minute walk from town. Most days she was most thankful for that small distance that allowed them to avoid the villagers at least until she caught the eye of one M. Gaston. Ugh.   
After a first unpleasant meeting with him, Belle was a bit ashamed to admit that she spent much time only thinking of her own distaste of the nasty brute to really pay attention to others. In fact she only realized that maybe others needed help about a year after their move when she was out wondering the edges of the forest, hoping to find flowers that would transplant easily.

 

Belle was walking in and out of the tree line hoping for some strong bulb flowers to plant around their home, the chickens had found a way into the garden and quite decimated her poor flowers, luckily they hadn't gotten into the food garden. Her basket already had some lavender and rosemary, she had been rather excited to find these herbs, and she spotted what looked to be Irises almost to the road.   
As she headed towards the road Belle heard horses and (not wanting to deal with any of the pigheaded villagers) crouched as low behind a tree as she could, hoping to escape notice. She was immediately pleased with her choice to hid when none other than M. Gaston came into view, his saddle adorned with birds and few small rodents, enough for a few lovely dinners. Well lovely if Gason was nowhere to be found. A few paces behind was the one who always followed him around, Belle wasn't sure of his name, in fact wasn't interested in it if he was going to pal around with that sorry excuse for a man.   
Belle almost regretted that thought before she'd even finished it, for right then one of the strings of birds tumbled from Gaston's saddle. In less time than one would think possible, he had gone from riding arrogantly to off his horse and ripping his companion down from his horse. The ferocity and speed of the action almost surprised Belle enough for an exclamation, ok so there may have been a small squeak but since no one was there to confirm it she would rather say it never happened.   
Gaston stood over the other man now sprawled upon the road and screamed at him. “LEFOU! YOU ARE ONLY HERE TO SERVE ME AND NOW I FIND THAT YOU ARE EVEN TO STUPID FOR SUCH A SIMPLE TASK AS PUTTING THE KILLS ON THE SADDLE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW YOU COULD HAVE EMBARRASSED ME HAD THIS HAPPENED WHILE RIDING INTO TOWN? YOU USELESS, WORTHLESS, PIECE OF SHIT! I KEEP YOU AROUND, I TAKE CARE OF YOU AND YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THE SIMPLEST THINGS!” Gaston finished his tirade with a few harsh kicks to Lefou's side “I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR WORTHLESS, UGLY FACE FOR A WEEK!” He then picked up the birds reattached them to the saddle and remounted his horse, before ridding off, taking Lefou's horse with him and leaving Lefou clutching his side laying in the road.   
As soon as Gaston was out of sight Belle went straightened up and walked quickly to Lefou. As soon as he caught sight of her he struggled to stand, his face flushed and he refused to look at her. “Will you let me look you over? I know a bit of healing from Papa and I'm afraid you might have a broken rib.” Belle admitted   
“It's fine, that was nothing. I deserved it after all.” Lefou muttered “It doesn't even really hurt, you don't need to concern yourself. It's just stress you know, we didn't find any deer or large game for the inn to roast, he didn't mean it.” Belle was not particularly pleased to hear him defend Gaston when there was obvious pain written on his face and shown in the way he still held his side. She was angry at him, just about yelled at him before she remembered how frightened Gaston made her, how she was too afraid to come out of hiding until she knew he had ridden away.   
“Please.” She moved closer to him, “Just come home with me. Papa can look you over there if you don't want me to.” He jerked, his eyes widening “Oh nononono, I couldn't. It wouldn't be good to uhh...well I....” Lefou gasped, glancing around for some kind of excuse.   
Belle could read his fear and it took a few moments of awkward silence before she recalled that Lefou was basically banished from the village for a week. “It's ok.” She grabbed his arm and started pulling him along “We live away from the village. No one will know you're there and trust me, Gaston makes plenty of noise when he comes to 'visit' us, you'd be able to hide quick enough if you were outside.”   
“Why? Why would you risk making Gaston mad for me? I'm not worth it.” Lefou glanced quickly at her.   
That upset Belle more than anything else today, how could someone think they weren't worth being taken care of? Papa had always made sure that she knew she was important, that everyone was important and here was this young man who might be hardly older than her saying to just leave him in the road so Gaston would not be provoked. It was a bit surprising to her as she looked at him that he looked quite young, Gaston was 36 and she had assumed that his companion must be about the same age but now she wasn't so sure. When he glanced at her again, Belle realized she'd just been staring him for a few minutes now without responding. “You are worth it! You are worth so much more than that monster.” 

That was the beginning of a year long friendship where Belle did her best to keep her only friend out of Gaston's grasp as much as she could. Her and Papa called him by his name Reichard, and she felt horrible every time she heard people call him Lefou. It sickened her that Gaston had turned Reichard into nothing more than a punching bag that he then renamed Lefou and convinced everyone that was his actual name, as if a parent would ever give their precious newborn such a name. It was a year of games, flirting and insinuations that convinced Gaston to spend more time with others from the inn hunting and camping and leaving Lefou alone to “tell her all the stories of his glories and convince her there really was no other option for a husband”, well that's what they told him anyway. It was pretty lucky that Gaston was a thickheaded as he was or things would have perhaps changed for the worse earlier without an escape presenting itself.


	2. Off To Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter. As always if anyone likes the idea and wants to write their own version please do, just link me the story though.

“Papa do you really have to go? I know it's the Christmas market but you haven't been feeling well. Couldn't I go with you at least?” Belle pleaded as Maurice loaded his little cart with his wares.   
“Belle, my little beauty, you know you must stay, who would care for the house and the chickens hmm? I have missed the market last year and we barely had enough to pay rent, if all goes well I won't have to leave till the Christmas market next year. I would have a whole year of staying home to work on things. Plus you can make some medicines while I'm gone and I promise I'll take everyone till you're satisfied.” Maurice reassured her as he finished preparations and climbed onto the seat. “Ahh there's Rei right on time. I asked him to stay with you while I'm gone.”   
“Maurice, I told everyone that I was going to watch the house while you were gone like you said. Not even Gaston thought to ask if Belle was staying.” Reichard smiled at his almost father. He wouldn't be so bold as to presume to tell Maurice that he saw him as a father figure, no of course not.   
“Rei!” Belle gasped “How could you? I've been trying to convince Papa to stay and you've been helping him leave. I thought you were my friend.” She closed a hand over her heart and stared at him with (obviously fake) tears in her eyes. She knew he wouldn't fall for it but joking with him helped lessen her worry.   
“Oh Bee, you wound me with such accusations.” Reichard was quick to play along, much to Maurice's amusment if his amused snort was anything to go by.   
“I trust you two will be safe while I'm gone, it should be no more than a month. Stay out of the village Belle, please.” Maurice knew he really wasn't much protection but he felt better if he was there to watch over his precious rose. “Rei, I just want you to know how relieved I am that you are here to watch out for Belle, and yes Belle I know you can take care of yourself.” He cut her off as her mouth opened in protest. “I really must get going, I don't want to be in the woods after sundown.” He turned Phillipe towards the road and turned in his seat, “It's no more than a month! We'll be fine.” Then waved before turning around to head off.


	3. Gaston the Terrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning this chapter has rape

Unfortunately it was not even an hour later that Gaston himself showed up. “Lefou! I have need of you.” He yelled as he rode up. He wasn't pleased that his companion was making decisions on his own and helping Belle's father. If Lefou was always there to offer his service there would be no way for Gaston to make the old man indebted to him. “Lefou, you should know better than to run off without my permission, I think you may have had too much free time lately. I need a sparing partner Lefou.” Even more unfortunately Belle wasn't able to get in the house before Gaston looked up. “What is this Lefou!? You would lie to me that Belle was gone, when here she is.”   
Gaston's tone of voice did not make either Belle or Reichard feel very safe. “Uh Gaston, it's um truly lovely to see you. It's just you see..” Gaston was there in his face “I see what Lefou? A traitor? A liar? Someone who's forgotten his place?” Reichard was unable to speak before the first blow connected.   
“STOP! Please stop Gaston.” Belle grabbed onto his arm, poised to strike again. He simply knocked her onto her back before resuming his attack on Reichard.   
“Don't worry Belle, I'll get to you. It's time for you to stop all this flirting, after all there is only so much a man can take before he gets his promised rewards, and you Belle have been promising much all year.” Gaston threw Reichard into the side of the chicken coop before rounding on Belle who was trying to rush over and check on Reichard. “I will have you now Belle, you won't deny me my pleasure anymore.” He caught her wrist, squeezing tight enough to bruise.   
“Let go Gaston!” Belle tried to tug her arm away only to hear a small snap. When she whimpered a bit Gaston tightened his grip some more. “Oh now look what you've gone and done. Tsk tsk tsk. Belle I will not be denied.” Gaston then kicked her legs out from under her, never releasing his grip as he followed her to the ground. Belle used her free hand to claw at his face. Gaston's face twisted into a snarl before he punched her in the face, making her head spin. He proceeded to let her wrist free only to use his hand to clench around her throat, not tight enough to kill but most definitely tight enough to start cutting off air and cause pain.   
Gaston looked down at her and smiled as her hands scrabbled trying to get his hand to loosen. He calmly reached for his knife and quickly drew it down the front of her bodice, the fact that it cut into her skin didn't faze him, he simply yanked the bodice open before grasping her breast and pinching it. “You know I always meant to be kind to you Belle but I find I don't like to be played with. Maybe this will teach you how to behave as my wife.” He moved his hand under her skirt to the tops of her underthings and started dragging them down, digging his blunt nails into her flesh as he went. When he decided it was far enough he moved his hand and thrust a finger in her with no warning. Belle was crying hard now, still trying to throw him off. Gaston suddenly slumped forward over her, crushing her under his weight.   
“Belle, oh Belle I'm so sorry. I promised I'd protect you.” Reichard was crying as he pulled Gaston off her. “If I'd only woken quicker I could have stopped him.”   
Belle was gasping, trying to get enough air in to stop her body from screaming that she couldn't breath. Rei helped her up and they stumbled towards the house together. As Rei pulled the door open Phillipe came thundering into the yard, no cart and no Maurice.


	4. Finding Maurice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle does not want to think about the past few minutes. Belle also does not know what they are going to do about Gaston. Finding Papa seems to be the perfect solution to both.

Belle was quick to rush over to Phillipe. In a rather short while Rei had brought her a cloak and helped her up before mounting his own horse. It really wasn't easy or comfortable for Belle, her wrist hurt and so did the rest of her. She was doing her best to ignore it, to instead think of Papa and worry about his safety.   
It wasn't as far as Belle had thought it would be to the sight of the wrecked cart and all of Papa's broken things. If Phillipe hadn't started looking around fearfully and broken into a canter she would have stopped there to search. As they rounded the bend there were blue glowing gates at the end of the path. Belle was about to turn around, thinking Phillipe had made a mistake when the gates swung inward.   
Neither Phillipe nor Jean (Rei's horse) were quite comfortable if their alert stances and wide flaring nostrils were a sign. Belle was rather apprehensive herself about their surroundings, wondering when someone would come out to yell at them to leave. As they approached the large manor a stable door slid open and a curry comb gestured for them to come inside. The most concerning thing was that once inside they saw no person just the comb lying on a bale of hay and two adjoining stalls with water and food prepared.   
Rei dismounted first before helping Belle who had to hold back a cry of pain when he touched her wrist. “Hello?” Rei called to the empty stable. The only response was for the stall doors to slide open and a saddle rack to appear next to them. Lacking any idea of what to do in such a situation they unsaddled the horses and led them into the stalls. Both called out a thank you before walking out of the stable.   
Before they had even crossed the courtyard the door to the manor was opened. “Hello?” Rei called out again, once more not receiving an answer. “We are looking for Belle's father, a man named Maurice.” he continued. A line of lights lit themselves heading down a staircase. Belle and Reichard for lack of a better plan followed them down. Once they got to the bottom they found themselves in what looked like a hall of storerooms.   
“Hello?” this time it was Belle who called out.   
“Belle! Belle you must turn around and leave immediately.” Maurice yelled from a room near the end of the hall.   
Belle and Reichard ran forward to him. “Oh Papa, I was so worried when Phillipe came home without you. What has happened to you? We must get you out.” She looked around for a key or perhaps even a person to ask to let him out.   
“No Belle, you and Rei must leave now, before he finds you.” Maurice started coughing.   
“If you mean me, then I have already found them.” A deep voice spoke from the shadows under the staircase. “Why have you come for this thief? Do you intend to steal from me too?”


	5. Arguements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Belle get Maurice released? Probably.

“Thief!? My father is not a thief. He is a good man.” Belle turned towards the voice angrily. 

“Belle please just run, don't worry about me.” Maurice spoke desperately. Why couldn't Belle just do this for him, save herself instead of arguing for his life?

“You speak of things you do not know.” The voice told Belle, as if Maurice hadn't even spoken. “You do not know of the possible consequences of your father's theft.” 

“What then did my father steal?” Belle harshly returned. “Gold? Jewels? Art? My father is an honest man who works for all we have, he would never take something like that.”

“He stole a rose. Not great in monetary value but beyond important to all the castle.” The voice growled. “Perhaps I would have let him off if it was gold or jewels.”

“What?” Belle whispered. “All this because he stole a flower?” 

“YOU SPEAK OF THINGS YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND!” The voice roared. 

It may have been intimidating, perhaps even made her cower away, at least before today. Today she was tired of it all, of being afraid of men, of being afraid for her father and brother(in all but name). Today she snapped. “I UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY WELL THAT MY AILING FATHER IS LOCKED IN A COLD STORAGE ROOM BECAUSE YOU ARE BEING ENTIRELY UNREASONABLE! QUIT SKULKING AROUND IN THE SHADOWS AND RELEASE MY FATHER SO WE CAN GO SOMEWHERE WARMER TO DISCUSS THIS LIKE RATIONAL PEOPLE!” Belle screamed. 

It was silent for a few heartbeats after her outburst. Then Maurice started to cough again and Belle pointed at the door. “NOW.” 

“I don't think you really know what you are asking. I stay in the shadows not for my benefit but for yours.” The voice was much quieter. “You would not like what you see.”

“I couldn't care less what you look like as long as you are going to open this door and speak with us to find a way to solve this mess.” Belle sighed wearily. The pain throughout her body making itself known much more than before. She was afraid that the blood had soaked through her cloak and her father would see it once they were in better light. Belle did not want her father to know about what had happened. 

“As you wish.” Came a whisper. A large man shaped being came from under the stairs, horns on his head, claws on his hands, fur everywhere you could see and at least seven feet tall. “I warned you.” It spoke, revealing large canines. 

Rei quickly pushed Belle behind him. “If he comes after us you run.” 

Had this happened before Gaston, before the way he loomed intimidatingly and threatened and abused anyone who didn't agree, she might have been afraid, just like Rei and Maurice. If she had never met Gaston, arguably the most handsome man in town, she might have been scared by this persons looks. But she had met Gaston, she knew what it felt like to be threatened, to be attacked, and this creature had stayed in the dark so as not to scare them, had yelled but never made a move to touch them or harm them, besides her Papa being locked away. So instead of being afraid, Belle snorted at Rei, pushing him out of the way and walking a few steps to the creature. 

“Keys.” She demanded, hand out flat waiting for them. The creature looked a bit surprised, the usual reactions to his looks were much closer to Rei's, fear and distrust. He handed them over to her, careful not to touch her with anything but the keys. Belle marched back over to the room as she called over her shoulder, “I'm Belle what's your name? It'll be rather difficult to have a discussion without knowing names.” 

“You can call me Beast.” He grunted, lingering by the stairs.


	6. A Sense of Smell

Belle scoffed, “I asked for a name, not an insult. What is your name?” She repeated as she opened the door. Maurice immediately pulled her and Rei in for a hug. Belle gasped quietly, trying to ignore the pain from her cuts and scratches. When she looked over at him, the beast, he was staring at her a bit funny. 

“I am, Was Adam.” He finally said, gesturing for them to go up the stairs. “If you would follow me Belle when we get to the main floor the servants will take your father and brother to the sitting room.”

“Oh I'm not..” Rei started when Belle spoke over him “That would be acceptable. Thank you Adam.” and she squeezed Reichard's hand warmly, letting go to follow Adam. A candlestick and a clock were waiting for them a little ways forward. 

“I am Lumiere.” bowed the candlestick.

“Cogsworth, pleased to make your acquaintance.” The clock also tried to bow.

Through a nearby doorway a tea cart wheeled out. “I'm Mrs. Potts and this is Chip.” a teapot said, tipping tea into a cup. “If you'd follow me, we'll get warmed up in no time.” She wheeled back into the room. Maurice and Rei started forward while Adam picked up Lumiere and spoke to him. When they reached the doorway Rei turned around, realizing Belle was not following. 

“Hey Bee, what are you doing, come along.” He started walking back towards her. 

“I asked her to come with me. There are a few healers up on the next floor that I will take her to. Please keep your father company until we return.” Adam started up the main staircase, still keeping his distance from Belle. 

“Please keep Papa calm, make sure he warms up Rei. If there are healers I confess that I would greatly like a pain tonic.” Belle rushed forward, briefly hugging Rei before heading up the stairs to where Adam was waiting at the top.   
* * * *

“How did you know I needed a healer?” Belle asked as she came up to Adam. He seemed startled that she got so close to him. He was not used to anyone besides Mrs. Potts and Chip being willing to be that close to him, even Lumiere and Cogsworth seemed a bit hesitant. He was so very large after all, it wouldn't take much for him to hurt any of them, even on accident. 

He looked away and started walking again, “I can smell the blood. You seemed to be in pain when your father hugged you as well.” He was quiet for a bit, Belle was unsure what to say. “I think it would be best if you were treated before we talk, if you aren't opposed I could also get you some clean clothes. I know Gaurderobe would be pleased to have someone to dress.”

If she wasn't feeling so sticky and gross in her (torn) bloody dress, Belle might have been a bit offended that he would say such a thing. As it was she was more than happy to accept the offer of a clean outfit. 

“This is the healers quarters, Lumiere should have informed them that will have a new patient.” Adam swung the door open and everyone inside stopped.


End file.
